Operation BZB
by KPFAN3617
Summary: Ever since graduation, Ron's life has been falling apart. Will Kim and Danny be able to save Ron from whoever causing all of Ron's misery? Or will they lose him to the dark-side forever and destroying the universe in the progress? ... Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or Danny Phantom
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Everything is owned by Disney _

**_Chapter One: The Good Old Times_**

**_Kim lay faced down on the floor inside a jail cell. She slowly opened her eye to see where she was. As she rubbed her head she looked around the cell, still not fully aware where she was._**

**_"Where am I?" She asked herself as she got up from the ground._**

**_"You should have just let me be, Kimberly Ann"_**

**_Kim blinked trying to fix her vision on the shadow figure outside the cell, she couldn't believe her eyes. _**

**_"Ron?" _**

Two months earlier….

"Thanks again for the rescue back there, Ron" Kim said as she sat next to Ron on the jet ride back home trying to start a conversation.

"Like you say, no big Kim" Ron replied. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at her. She smiled back at him, knowing he was being modest.

"Always modest I see" Kim said playfully nudging him on the shoulder.

Ron laughed a bit as he replied with a grin. "You know me, Kim. Modesty is my middle name." Kim giggled at Ron's joke which made Ron think…

For a split second everything seemed just like it used too, Kim and him riding back home from a mission together and playfully joking around with one another. It felt like nothing has change…but it did.

Kim was now living all the way in London, attending "some fancy college", as Ron would put it, while Ron was stuck at Middleton attending Middleton community college. And what's worse is that Ron quit the team, only to be called in if Kim was in trouble, after Kim and Ron decided to break up two months prior … making all Ron's pre-graduation fears turned into reality

Kim knew she was losing him as Ron turned his head away from her, looking outside the window of the jet.

"So, Ron" she asked "How are your parents? Are they out of the hospital already?

Unnoticed by Kim, Ron became tense when she mentioned Ron's parents.

"Yup…they sure are" Ron said.

"That's great!" she said "I feel terrible for not coming to visit them when they had the accident but…"

"Yeah, I know Kim" Ron said not wanting to hear Kim's excuse again looking at her. "You were stressing out about missing your finals, they, uh, understand. Don't sweat it" He turned back his head to the window.

Kim frowned; this wasn't how the conversation was supposed to go.

"Speaking of finals" Ron said breaking Kim's train of thought. "Shouldn't you heading back? You know, to get all your school stuff done before school ends?" Ron asked

"I'm done with school Ron" Kim said "I've been done with finals since yesterday"

"Oh" Ron said surprised.

"Yeah, I'm officially on break now" Kim said smiling at him "I'm back state-side"

"Badical Kim" Ron said. Kim could hear it in his voice he was gladdened by the news of Kim being back in the states.

"When are you heading back?" Ron asked.

"Actually, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you about that Ron" Kim said trying to hide her excitement.

"What is it Kim?" Ron asked.

"I've decided I'm not going back to London" Kim said, making Ron look at her puzzled.

"What do mean, of course you are. What about school?" He asked still confused to what Kim was telling him as she smiled at him.

"What I mean Ron is that I'm going to be attending M.U in the spring, I transferred" She said.

Ron blinked as he let Kim words sink in. "You did? Wait; wait so does this means you're coming back to live in Middleton?"

There was no hiding Ron's excitement as he spoke those words.

"Sure sounds like it don't it" Kim teased.

"Whoa, that's amazing Kim" Ron said smiling but his smile soon changed to confusion once more "but why the change in heart? I thought you loved London?"

"I do" Kim said "Don't get me wrong London is amazing! But it was missing something."

Ron arced his eyebrow "what was missing?"

"Ron" Kim said not wanting to tell the Ron the truth about her change of heart.

"it's just … I missed Middleton. I miss seeing my family every day, my friends…you" Kim said looking down blushing. "I was already planning the transfer for the while but after the whole accident with your parents and me being so far away from everyone to do anything really sold me."

"I see" Ron said awkwardly staring at Kim from her last sentence. "Well, welcome back" He said smiling his goofy smile at her.

"Thanks" Kim said bringing herself closer to Ron "Why don't we celebrate my coming back state-side at Bueno Nacho?"

"Sure, But I'm going to have to meet you there since I have to pick up my check at Smarty-Mart before it closes" Ron said.

"Sure Ron, It's a date" Kim said

…..

Inside a hidden facility, a man rushed himself through the hall with a folder in his hands. He was a tall white man, not much older than being in mid-thirties with jet black hair and blue eyes .He had a horrified expression bestowed on him as he continued to make his way to his destination.

When he reached his destination, he took a deep breath before entering the room.

"Sir" He said holding up the folder in his hand." I think Operation BZB is becoming jeopardized"

The other man inside the room couldn't be seen due to the lack of light inside the room. The other man slowly turned his chair around as he placed his hands on his desk.

"How so?" He asked as he took the file from the jet black haired man's hands. The man stood there, watching his superior reading the file.

"Hmm, I see what you mean" the man behind the desk spoke.

"What do you want us to do?" The jet black haired man asked.

"For you fools to deal with it, Russell!" He yelled tossing the folder at the jet black haired man with force.

"I've worked too hard to have this operation to go down in smokes! Do whatever it takes to make the plan fall into place once more. If we need to kill a few more people to achieve this, THAN DO IT!" he yelled slamming his fist onto the disk.

"Yes, sir!" Russell responded automatically rushing outside the office.

Cooling down, the man walked around his desk, picking up the documents he'd thrown. As he did, he picked up Ron's senior year yearbook picture placing it inside the folder.

_**Author note: Here is chapter one! As always leave me your thoughts or questions about the chapter :) what do you think will happen next**_?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny phantom or kim possible _**

**_Chapter Two: Truths and Assumptions _**

Kim sat down at her and Ron's usual booth at Bueno Nacho. She began playing with her bendy straw out of boredom when Ned walked towards her with a tray of nacos and chimeretos.

"Hey Kim" Ned said as he placed the tray in front of her.

"Hi Ned' Kim said smiling. "How goes it?"

"Same old, same old" Ned shrugged "work, hanging at the comic store, R.P. gaming with Larry."

"Sounds like fun" Kim said as she placed her bendy straw inside her soda.

"Yeah it is. You should join us sometime Kim." Ned excitedly said.

Kim half smiled "Oh sure… I'll… have Ron join me when I do."

"Speaking of Ron" Ned said "how is he?"

Kim arced her eyebrows to Ned's question as she answered "Fine I guess, why?"

"Just that, I haven't seen much of him here after …well uh…the break up" Ned said scratching the back of his neck. "Then after the funeral, I-"

"Whoa, back up" Kim said as she blinked in surprised. "What funeral?" Kim asked, placing her soda down.

"Of his parents" Ned said. "No one has seen him anywhere else than at his place or at smarty-smart ever since then."

Kim looked at Ned with bewilderment as she continued to listen to Ned.

"He hasn't even stop by here to order his usual; I'm starting to get worried."

Kim stomach began to turn in knots, stunned by the news. Out of all the people to hear about Ron's parent's death, Kim had to find out the devastating news from Ned.

**_Ron's parents were dead? And he didn't bother to tell her? Why would he hide from me? Why hasn't anyone told me!?_**

Kim was consumed by her thoughts that she didn't noticed Ned leaving her to go back to the counter and Ron sliding himself inside the booth.

"Hey, sorry for running late this stu-"Ron stopped mid-sentence. He saw looking paler, confused and on the verge of tears, something very uncommon of her to do.

"uh… you okay Kim?" Ron asked looking at Kim.

Hearing Ron's voice, Kim blinked as she came back into reality from her state of confusion and sorrow.

"Uh-yeah sure why wouldn't I be" Kim said as she wiped her eyes from the tears forming.

"Because you-" Ron said

"Hey, I already ordered for you, I hope you don't mind" Kim said trying to stray away from the question Ron was about to ask.

"Yeah…sure Kim thanks" Ron said as he grabbed one of the Nacos before him. He knew Kim was hiding something from him but Ron didn't want bother her with questions at the moment. He knew Kim would eventually tell him what was bugging her on her own terms.

**After eating half the Bueno Nacho menu…**

"…Then Mr. Barkin flipped over on one the sea otters onto a skateboard shredding all the way to the main entrance. It was beyond badical Kim!" Ron said laughing at the scene with Mr. Barkin earlier this week.

"I wish I was there to see it" Kim said laughing. In the middle of their laughter, Ron's cell began to ring. Rufus handed Ron the cell. As Ron grabbed the cell from Rufus's paws he glanced at the caller I.D, making him get up from his seat.

"Sorry, gotta take this" Ron said walking a few feet away from Kim.

**_Ron never walked away from me to answer a call before_**…

Kim stared at Ron through his whole conversation. He looked worried and concerned as he placed his free hand on his neck. He continued to speak for a few more seconds before he hanged up the phone.

"What's the sitch Ron?" Kim asked as she looked at Ron's worried expression.

"Nothing I can't handle Kim' Ron said as he focused his attention to Rufus.

"Come on buddy, we gotta head home, Danielle needs us" Ron said.

Rufus nodded as he made his way to Ron's pocket.

"Who's Danielle?" Kim asked.

"She's a friend" Ron said putting his cellphone away and putting his Nacos in a Bueno Nacho Bag "she's been living with me and the fam for a while now."

If the news of Ron's parent's death wasn't enough of a surprise for Kim…

As Kim started placing the leftover food inside the Bueno Nacho bag, she couldn't stop thinking about who this Danielle character was.

**_Who's Danielle? Why is she living Ron? Is she Ron's new…_**

"You know I can help you out if you want" Kim said.

"That's nice of you Kim, but I …" Ron said before he saw Kim's puppy dog pouting.

"Please" Kim said quivering her lower lip. "C'mon, then after the sitch we can finished where we left off"

"Fine" Ron said "But we gotta hurry"

Kim nodded grabbing the Bueno Nacho bags as she followed Ron outside.

**_DP…._**

In the city of Amity Park, Danny Fenton A.K.A Danny Phantom, Amity Park's ghostly protector, was inside his English class at Casper High.

Bored as any teenage boy can be, he placed his elbow on the table letting his cheek rest on the paw of his hand. He sighed as he glanced at his two friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, who were both listening to Mr. Lancer summarizing Shakespeare's Hamlet for the fifth time.

"To be or not to be" Mr. Lancer said, looking around the class. "Is said by who…?"

Mr. Lancer continued to look around the class when he spotted Danny.

"Mr. Fenton since it seems like I'm boring you to death, maybe you can answer the question"

Danny looked up to see Mr. Lancer's annoyed face.

"It's said by uh…." Danny said right when his ghostly wisp appeared with its icy blue color. Thinking quickly Danny answered "Hamlet, right sir?"

Mr. Lancer nodded letting a small smile escape his lips.

"That's right Mr. Fenton, now how…"

"Ughh" Danny said closing his eyes, acting if he was pain. "Mr. Lancer may I be excused" Danny said covering his stomach. "I don't…ugh… feel too good"

Looking at the raven haired boy, Lancer nodded "very well Mr. Fenton, you may…" Mr. Lancer didn't even have time to finish his sentence before Danny raced out of the classroom "-Go?"

"Going ghost!" came Danny's signature cry when he entered the janitor's closet, letting the two rings around him transform into Danny Phantom.

"Sam. Tucker? Can you read me?" Danny asked flying out of the building.

"I hear ya dude" Tucker responded.

"Yeah ditto" Sam responded "Oh and for future reference Danny, next time when you need to get out of class, try not to make it seem like you need to fart."

Danny could hear both Sam and Tucker chuckling from the comment

"Ha-ha very funny Sam" Danny said rolling his eyes "It's the only thing I could think of at the moment. Just keep you guy's eyes out for any-"

"Well Ghost Brat we meet again" Skulker said.

Danny quickly turned around to see Skulker, the ghost zone's greatest hunter, a few feet away.

Danny quickly blasted Skulker with his ghost ray, making Skulker crash right on the cement wall of the school building.

"What is it Skulker? You know I have better things to do than kicking your butt" Danny said annoyed pinning Skulker on the wall.

"Not that I don't like it" Danny smirked.

"Easy ghost child" Skulker said "I'm not here to hunt you"

"You aren't?" Danny asked surprised "Than what are you doing here?"

"To deliver a message to you from my employer whelp" Skulker said as he reached inside his ghost suit handing Danny an envelope.

"What's it contain?" Danny asked. While Danny reached for the envelope Skulker punched Danny making Danny lose his grip on him.

"Hey! Danny yelled letting his neon eyes glow brighter "I thought you weren't here to fight!"

"I said I wasn't hunting you. I never said I wouldn't hurt you Ghost brat" Skulker laughed as he disappeared tossing Danny the envelope.

"Danny you okay?" Sam said.

Danny, still floating in air, saw Sam and Tucker with the Fenton thermos in hand a few feet away.

"Yeah" Danny said reaching for the envelope and landing right next them. He changed back to his human form not taking his eyes off the envelope.

"What's that?" Tuck asked.

"Don't know" Danny said confused himself "But I'm going to find out."

Danny opened the envelope to see pictures of…

"Hey isn't that Danielle?" Sam said peeking through Danny shoulders.

Danny nodded as he handed his friends one of photos.

"She looks happy" Tucker said looking at the picture closely with Sam.

It as a picture was taken from afar with Danielle holding onto an Asian baby, who looked about a year old, at a park. The two were both seated on a picnic blanket with three other people surrounding her. They all were laughing and enjoying what seemed to be a normal family day at the park.

Danny looked inside the envelope some more to see a letter typed with an address on it.

"I think this is where Danielle is staying guys" Danny said looking over the address.

"Might be or it could be a trap Dude" Tucker said.

"Tucker's right Danny, Why else would Skulker give you this?" Sam said pointing at the picture of Danielle.

"He wouldn't" Danny said looking at his friends "His employer wanted me to have this"

"Employer? You mean Vlad?" Tucker asked.

Danny nodded placing the pictures back inside. "I think Vlad is behind this envelope"

"Why would Vlad want you to find Danielle? If he knows where she is than why hasn't he gotten her or anything?" Sam said.

"It's a trap!" Tucker said

"Thank you caption obvious" Sam said rolling her eyes. Sam looked at Danny with concern as Danny continued to look at the address.

"Danny you aren't…" Sam said

"I got to Sam" Danny said.

"Danny you can't! Even Tucker knows a trap when he sees it!" Sam argued.

"Yeah even I…hey" Tucker said pouting at Sam's comment.

"Guys, I know this looks like I trap but If this is really Danielle than I have to go" Danny said. "Danielle is my clone, she is my responsibility and if she is staying at this address." Danny continued while pointing at the paper "than Danielle is in more danger now that Vlad knows where she is."

"Alright Danny since you put that what way than we're going with you" Sam said looking at Tucker. "Right Tucker?"

"Yeah Dude, we aren't going to let you walk into a setup alone" Tucker chimed in. " we'll be there to assist if needed."

Danny smiled at them "Thanks guys. We'll leave first thing tomorrow"

"Swell" Sam said unenthused.

"Where is she staying at anyway?" Tucker asked.

"Somewhere in a city called Middleton" Danny said as they all made their way into the school building.

_**Author note: probably not what you were expecting... I decided to make this story a crossover with Danny Phantom. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this update. :) later on I think you'll understand my choice in doing so but until then let me now thank those who have favorite, following and or reviewed my story.:) as always leave me your questions or thoughts. what you think about the update?**_

_**~ KPFAN OUT!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't Kim Possible or Danny Phantom **

_**Chapter 3: A Bit Uneasy**_

Russell stood outside of his boss's office, nervously thinking if he should enter. After careful consideration, Russell knocked on the door and proceeded inside.

"Sir I-" Russell froze as he glimpsed at two men dressed in white suits wearing dark shades sitting in the seats in front of his boss's desk.

"Ah Russell!" The man behind the desk spoke. "I'm glad you came. I was just about to fetch for you. Come in."

"I'm deeply sorry to intrude Mr. Hench sir" Russell said before Jack Hench, the creator of Hench-Co, stood before the men. Hench walked towards his employee shortening the distance between them.

"No harm done. Now I presume you came to speak to me about Operation BZB, am I right?" Hench said patting Russell in the back walking with him towards the desk and motion for him to take the empty seat next to the men in white.

"Indeed… Sir but if I came at a bad time-" Russell said.

"No actually you couldn't have come at a more perfect time. You see these are the people who are paying us to proceed with this operation" Hench said smiling. Russell timidly glanced at the men next to him. "Russell, this is Agent O and K from the Guys in White. Agents O and K this is my employee who is leading the Operation, Russell Butch."

"Nice to meet you" Russell said.

"What is the update on the operation" Agent O spoke directing himself to Jack.

"We need a status update to bring back to our superiors, the American tax payers money will not be wasted Hench. We need results" Agent K said.

"And you will" Jack said looking at Russell. "What's the update?"

"Well sir" Russell began "As I told you before the subject has went on a mission with Kim Possible."

"Yes…" Hench said. "I remember, and…?"

"After looking more in detail on the subject, we found them hanging out at Bueno Nacho and enlightening us on this."

Russell handed Jack a paper of Kim's transfer acceptance to Middleton U.

"It appears she plans to return to the Middleton."

"Any idea why?" Hench said trying to control his rising temper.

"None sir" Russell responded.

"You'd guaranteed us Kim Possible wasn't going to an issue Mr. Hench" Agent K said.

"She won't" Hench said calmly. "A problem is just a misunderstood opportunity."

Directing himself to Russell Hench spoke. "Russell, here what I need you to do….."

KP…

The ride to Ron's home was the most awkward ride Kim has _ever _been in. As she sat in the passenger seat of Ron's mother's car she couldn't help but feel unease, knowing this was the same car that was used to drive her to the orthodontist when she and Walter Nelson locked braces years ago. And Ron's over precautious driving wasn't making Kim feel any better.

Finally reaching the Stoppable house, Kim and Ron dashed themselves out of the car and to the front door. As Ron grabbed his keys out of pocket to open the door Kim couldn't stop thinking about 'Danielle.'

"Dani!" Ron said opening the door. Kim was the first to enter seeing a girl around the tweebs age in footie pajamas with her raven black hair a mess walking down the stairs.

"Ron I told you I could handle it. You didn't need to end your-" The girl stopped as he dark blue eyes gazed at Kim.

"Sorry Kiddo but you know me" Ron said putting his keys on the key holder and tossing his sweater side.

"Hey isn't she…?" Danielle was about to ask when Ron interrupted.

"Danielle this Kim, Kim meet Danielle" Ron said.

"But you can call me Dani with an I" Danielle quickly stepped in smiling walking towards them.

"Hi!" she waved.

"Uh, Hi" Kim said smiling.

"Anyway" Ron said looking at Danielle "How's Han?"

"She's fine" Danielle said "I did exactly what you said to do on the phone. I told you I could handle it."

"You sure didn't sound like you could when you called me" Ron said grinning.

"I was worried okay" Danielle countered somewhat embarrassed. "This was the longest I've stayed with Hana"

"It's all good Kiddo" Ron said hugging Danielle. "Now I think it's time for you to get some rest. I'll be up later after Kim leaves okay?"

Danielle smiled hugging Ron back. "Fine but there better not be a make-up make-out session because-."

"_Night _Danielle" Ron said making Kim giggle a bit seeing Ron blush at Dani's comment.

"I'm going Ron" Danielle pouted. "Night."

"Night" Kim responded still chucking from her last comment. As Danielle walked upstairs Kim and Ron took a seat on the couch.

"She seems like sweet kid" Kim said taking a seat on the couch. Ron followed Kim's lead and took a seat next to her.

"She sure grows on you" Ron said looking at the staircase. "She's only been here two months and I can't even imagine her anywhere but here. I'm sure once you get to know her Kim, you'll get what I mean."

"No doubt Ron but can I ask you something?" Kim said.

"Sure, what up?" Ron asked.

"Why haven't you told me about her till just now? " Kim asked.

Ron stared at Kim, her green eyes looked hurt.

"It just never seemed to come up" Ron said shrugging his shoulders.

Kim blinked, startled at Ron's response.

"What do you mean it never came up?" Kim said sounding irked.

"I mean you were always so…busy" Ron said sounding irritated when he spoke. "I called, I texted, and every time I did you were always …busy."

Kim couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Ron we lived in different time-zones!" Kim said "I thought we talked about that when we …"

Ron cut Kim off, letting his eyes show the annoyance he was feeling. "I know Kim, after we broke up you told me the same thing. 'We living in different zones, school comes first …blah, blah, blah. I don't need a repeat of it Kim."

Kim, bewildered by Ron's unusual behavior, became a little heated herself.

"So just because I wasn't able to talk to you like you wanted you didn't tell me about Danielle?" She said folding her arms on her chest.

"Kim you were never there anymore!" Ron screamed. Trying to maintain his cool to not wake up Hana he continued to speak more calmly. "You weren't ever there when I needed you Kim. You never seem to care anymore about me or frankly…us."

Kim didn't say anything, she was too stunned.

"Kim you were the only person I wanted more than anything to be able to talk to when I needed someone but…." Ron said

"Is that why you didn't me about your parent's death?!" Kim snapped. Ron bewildered himself stood his ground.  
"No that's not…"

"Than what Ron!" Kim said "Why didn't you-"

"Because I didn't want to hurt you like you hurt me!" Ron said getting up from his seat.

Kim looked at Ron with a baffled expression.

"You didn't wanna hurt me?" Kim said not comprehending.

"I loved you Kim!" Ron said "I…loved you and I would never let you go through the pain you made me feel the past two months! Do you know the pain,the hurt, the agonizing feeling of having your heart ripped out by someone you loved?"

Kim just sat there not being able to utter a sound.

"No you don't" Ron said. "that's why I didnt tell you. You... You were in finals and... and I did I want you to fail because of it. "

Before kim could say anything Ron continued.

"My parent's death was hard for me Kim. I have never felt so much pain put together. And the only person I wanted by my side to help me through this and tell things were going to get better was... was you. And you now what the worst part of all of this was?

That when I tried telling you, my so called best friend, remember what you told me?"

Kim did remember but regardless Ron said it anyway

"'Ron it's 3 in the morning, this has better be good' that's what you said." Ron said letting some tears fall down his face. "Not a 'Ron is everything okay?' or "what's the sitch?" Nothin' all I got was 'it better be good' because your loser of an ex-boyfriend had nothing better to do than to talk to his supposedly best friend about something stupid at three a.m.!"

Ron covered his face as he tried his best to control his emotions. Kim, with an emotionless expression, stood up and walked herself to the door.

"Kim wait" Ron said but it was too late.

"I'm sorry I hurt you so much Ron. Even though you don't love me anymore I …do and I …would _never _do anything to hurt you on purpose" Kim said trying to hide the hurt she was feeling before closing the door.

Ron plopped himself on the couch again covering his face letting the tears fall down.

KP…

Danielle saw the whole thing as she floated intangible in the living room. The last time she had seen Ron so hurt was a few days ago at the funeral. She floated outside the house to see Kim crossing the street. Kim reached her house, Kim rested her back on the wall letting her back slide down. When she was fully sat on the floor she covered her face. Danielle knew she was crying...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Kim Possible is owned by Disney. I don't own Kim Possible**

* * *

_**Chapter Four: Giving Up?**_

Danielle woke up to smells of baked pastries coming from the kitchen. Danielle let the intoxicating aromas fill her nostrils, letting her lips from into a smile. She could smell the chocolaty goodness of Ron's homemade double fudge brownies; the strawberries in his strawberry short cake, all the mouthwatering baked goods could be smelled all around the house. But Danielle couldn't let the delicious aromas get to her; she knew the reason why Ron had the sudden urge to bake. He did the same thing when his parents passed away… Baking was Ron's coping mechanism, what he used to escape the harsh reality he was living in.

Danielle wasn't surprise to what she saw in the least when she walked into the kitchen. It was a complete mess! With dirty dishes piled up in the sink and the counter tops covered in flour and other cooking ingredients.

"Morning Dani!" Ron cheerfully said wearing his chief hat and apron.

"Mornin' chief" Danielle teased taking a seat next Hana. Hana smiled at Danielle as she placed her cheerios in her mouth.

"Here Dani, I made ya favorite, chocolate chip pancakes!" Ron said placing Danielle's plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Uh thanks" Danielle said taking the fork and syrup in front of her. She glanced at Ron, who was starting to put the cooking ingredients away in the cabinets. He looked tired as he placed the baking powder away, covering his mouth before he yawned. Danielle knew Ron didn't go to bed but instead baked the whole night and that worried her. She frowned as she made her eyes look back and forth between Ron and the appetizing chocolate-chip pancakes. Trying to make her eyes look at something else, she let her eyes wonder to the sink.

"I hope you don't expect me to clean all this up" she said making Ron chuckle as he went to the sink.

"No, I don't Kiddo" Ron said still cheerful. "You just eat your breakfast."

"I will" Danielle said smothering her pancakes with syrup. "But can we talk first?"

"About?" Ron asked with his eyebrow arced. He turned his back from Danielle, starting to wash the pile of dirty dishes.

"About your sudden urge to cook" Danielle said seeing Ron's back turned to her. "It wouldn't have anything to do about that argument you had with Kim last night?"

Danielle could feel Ron stiffen a bit to her question. He continued to have his back turned as he spoke. "You heard, didn't you?"

"Yup, you wanna talk about it?" Danielle asked.

"No, it was nothing Dani" Ron said continuing his dish washing, losing his cheerfulness.

"It didn't sound like nothing" Danielle mumbled as she ate her pancakes.

"It's…Ugh…Complicated Dani. You wouldn't understand."

"Oh really? Is that why you said you didn't love her anymore?"

"How did you..?" Ron said stunned. He turned his body to face Danielle, having a soapy dish in his hand.

"I heard everything Ron. Why would you tell her something like that? You obviously still madly in love with her!" Danielle said having Ron completely frozen by what she was saying.

"And don't try denying it." She warned, staring at Ron.

Ron sighed, placing the soapy dish back in the sink and taking a seat at the table. "I do still love Kim Danielle but …."

"I thought you were happy that Kim was coming back to the states?"

"I was, I mean I am" Ron said stumbling on his words. "I am happy Kim is back home but…"

"Then why were you yelling…"

"Danielle you just don't understand!" Ron snapped. "You don't know how badly she…" Ron started to say when Danielle stepped in.

"Hurt you. I know Ron" Danielle said. "I was there remember? Talking to you and making sure you were okay during that phase! That's why I don't understand why you made her cry!"

"I didn't make Kim cry Danielle" Ron said defensibly.

"I saw her Ron!" Danielle said. "I saw her crying on her porch for a good hour before she went inside her house!"

Ron felt his guilt coming at him from all angles. He knew he was hard on Kim, he wasn't going to deny that, but she needed to hear how he was feeling. The feeling he had built up inside of him for so long! Sure he didn't like to hear he made Kim cry but maybe this will help Kim. Help her understand the pain of thinking you've lost someone, feeling like the greatest thing you ever had in whole entire world had vanished without warning, having all your fears come true. The exact same pain he felt all those months she was away from him, from… them….

"I thought you said you would give Kim a second chance if she really tired." Danielle said crossing her arms making Ron lose his train of thought. "Kim was obviously trying to patch things up with you last night when she told you she was coming home. For goodness sake the girl was completely freaked out of her mind when she thought I was your girlfriend!"

"Wait what?" Ron said blinking from confusion "Kim was freaked out?"

Danielle rolled her eyes. "You are as clueless as my father sometimes."

"Your father?" Ron asked surprised. "You never mention your father before."

Danielle blinked. Did she really just call Danny her father?

"The point is" Danielle said straying away from questions Ron was about to ask. "You are clueless! Anyone can tell she was freaked about me by the way she entered the house and was trying to spot me before I spotted her. I bet when she asked about me you told her I was a friend living with you, didn't you?"

"Look Dani I really don't want to talk about this okay?" Ron said irked getting up from the table going back to washing the dishes.

"All I am saying Ron is that you wanted Kim back ever since I met you. I don't want you to mess it up and really lose her because you're letting the past get to you." Danielle said placing her plate of half eaten pancakes on the counter next to him.

Ron let Danielle's words sink in. Could he really have a chance to patch things up with Kim and start off where they had ended?

"Oh and don't forget!" Danielle said leaving the kitchen. "You promised we'll go to the mall today…."

* * *

"Guys we need to find Danielle! Not be shopping at the mall" Danny said annoyed at his mind. Team Phantom had decided to take a little detour at the Middleton mall.

"Chill out little brother" Jazz said holding her newly acquired purchases. "No one was there at the house. We'll go later when it's dark and they should be home."

"As much as pains me to admit it, Jazz is right Danny" Sam said having her hands in her sweater pockets.

"Yeah I rather be here than be in the Fenton R.V for who knows how long till someone shows up" Tucker said looking at his PDA.

"Besides, unlike you I still have to shop for Mom and Dad's Christmas gift." Jazz said looking around to see if she spotted anything they might like.

Danny groaned as they continued to walk aimlessly around the mall. After, what felt like an eternity to Danny, he heard a familiar sound he would recognize anywhere. He turned his head around and to his amazement the trip to mall was the best thing Jazz could have suggested…

There Danielle was, holding an Apple's shopping bag and holding on to what Danny recognized as an iPhone. She wasn't wearing her usual worn out outfit Vlad had given her. She was wearing a red turtle neck sweater with long black jeans, black converses and wearing her old red head beanie.

"Thank you, Thank you!" Danielle said hugging a blonde teen holding a stroller.

"Okay, Okay!" Ron said smiling as he hugged Danielle back. "I know you're happy that I bought you the phone, you can stop thanking me now Kiddo."

Danny had never seen Danielle so happy before. Grated she was never a long period with Danny from him to actually claim that but deep inside Danny knew he was right. Danielle's smile was huge; she looked healthy, and most importantly loved. Danny smiled as he saw Danielle making goofy faces with the baby in the stroller as she and the blonde teen walked.

"Danielle!" Danny shouted making Sam, Tucker and Jazz look at direction Danny was yelling at, gasping as they saw her.

Danielle looked around to see where the voice was coming. She continued to look for a few more seconds until she spotted Danny running towards her with Sam, Tucker and Jazz not far behind. Her eyes light up when she saw them.

"Danny?!" She yelled starting to run herself to Danny.

"Danielle!" Danny yelled back having him arms wide opened. Danielle instantly walked into them letting Danny hug her. They could hear a few awes around them but they didn't care. Danielle hugged Danny tighter.

"Sorry I haven't tried reaching you" Danielle said.

"He-he Danielle, its fine" Danny whispered continuing to hug Danielle. "I'm just glad your save."

"Danny, what are you doing here?!" Danielle said letting go of the hug. Even though Danielle was happy to see Danny she didn't know what was going to happen after their sweet re-encounter ended. Before Danny could respond Ron was behind them loss of breathe.

"Dan-i what is- going on" Ron said as he and Hana stopped in front of them.

"Who's the- dude?" Ron asked.

"Ron this is my cousin Danny Fenton. Danny this is Ron Stoppable and his sister Hana. I've been staying with them for a little over two months now." Danielle said standing next to Ron.

Danny looked at Ron with a smile reaching out his hand. "Nice to meet you Ron"

"Likewise" Ron said shaking his hand.

"And this is Danny's best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley" Danielle said looking at Sam and Tucker.

"And this is my sister Jazz" Danny quickly added.

"Hi" they all said awkwardly.

"So you Dani's cousins uh?" Ron said looking at both Danny and Jazz. He could see the family resemblance right away. If Ron didn't know better he would have thought Danielle was Danny's clone in girl form…..

* * *

Kim sat by herself at the Mall's food court holding a pickle on a pike. She didn't know why she bought the pickle-on-a-pike anyway, she hated pickles.

**_Flashback:_**

**_"Kim!" Ron spoke excitedly walking towards Monique and Kim at Club Banana. "I got a job here at the mall! And you'll never guess where."_**

**_"Pickle on a Pike?" Kim said looking at Ron's Pickle on a Pike uniform._**

**_"Oh, how'd you guess?" Ron said sounding disappointed. He took off the pickle from his spear handing it to Kim._**

**_ "Pickle?" He asked smiling. _**

**_Flashback end_**

She placed the pickle on the tray in front of her. She let her cheek rest on the palm of her hand, letting her sorrow show as she realized why she bought the darn pickle. Ever since last night, she finally understood how bad Ron and her relationship was at this point. They truly were drifting apart like Ron's old friend Billy Bullwicky.

"Kim!"

Kim looked up from the tray to see a smiling Danielle walking her way. Kim smiled back as she waved.

"Hi Danielle, what are you doing here?" Kim asked.

"Oh shopping. Hey, do you mind if we seat here?" Danielle asked.

Before Kim could respond, Danielle was sliding herself next to her, waving at Ron and some other people to come. Jazz and Sam took the last two available seats while Danny, Ron, and Tucker grabbed a few empty chairs near them. They placed the tray full of Ice Creams cups on the table. They all grabbed their cups smiling at Kim.

"Hey there Kim" Ron said. He smiled at her as he handed Hana her ice cream cup. "I hope we aren't intruding. I told Danielle you might have wanted to be alone."

"So not the drama, Ron. It's cool I uh don't mind." Kim said not knowing what else to say.

"See told ya" Danielle said smug, grinning at Ron. "Anyway" Danielle said looking at Kim.

"Kim this is my Cousins Danny and J_a_zz and their friends Sam and Tucker."

"Hi" They all said.

Kim smiled nervously "Hi" she said.

"Guys, this is Kim Possible"

"Kim Possible! As in _the Kim Possible_!" Tucker said almost choking on his ice cream.

"Smooth" Sam said rolling her eyes as Jazz covered her face from embarrassment.

"So" Danny said trying to save Tucker from embarrassment. "Dani, how do you and Ron meet?"

**_Flashback:_**

**_Danielle was at Middleton Park sleeping on the park bench. It was the early morning; the sun was just coming out. Danielle yawned as the sunlight woke her. She stretched her hands smacking her lips. She was tired and hadn't eaten anything in the last 24 hours. _**

**_"Hey!" _**

**_Danielle turned to see Police Officer Hubble walking towards her. Panicking, Danielle quickly started to run. She could hear Officer Hubble yelling for her to stop._**

**_"Stop! Young Lady!"_**

**_She desperately tried going intangible but couldn't. She was too weak to even run anymore let alone use her ghost powers. She turned her head to see Officer Hubble gaining on her, not knowing she was about to bump into someone._**

**_ "Ow!" Ron said falling on the ground with Danielle on top of him. Ron was about to yell at Danielle for bumping into her when he froze . As he saw her blue eyes He knew the blued eyed raven haired girl with terrifried. Her eyes pleading with him not to say anything as they got up. But before Danielle could continue running, Officer Hubble got a hold of her._**

**_"Gotcha Lass" He said. _**

**_"What's going on here Officer Hubble?" Ron said. _**

**_"This girl is runaway. I saw her sleeping on the bench." Officer Hubble said. " I' m taking her to the station."_**

**_"No you got it all wrong Officer" Ron said smiling._**

**_Danielle blinked as she couldn't believe what Ron was saying. She stared at Ron who winked at her._**

**_ "She's my cousin Katherine. She came with me to do my morning run but she was tired so I_****_ told her to sleep there at the bench and wait for me there. Isn't that right Katherine?" Ron said looking Danielle._**

**_"Yes, it's true." Danielle said._**

**_"That doesn't explain why she ran from me Lad" Officer Hubble said glaring at Ron._**

**_"She isn't too fond about men in uniform Officer Hubble. Her father isn't a good man and well I don't think I have to explain more. I'm sorry for the trouble." Ron said taking Danielle away from Officer Hubble. "But I can take it from here."_**

**_"Fine Lad but if I see her again than you'll be in major trouble" He said wagging his finger at Ron. "Not even Kim Possible will be able to get you off the hook when I'm through with you."_**

**__****_"Your message was read loud and clear sir" Ron said. "Now c'mon Katherine let's go home so you can get some sleep…._**

**__****_Flashback end_**

"Wow" Jazz said sounding surprised. "You did that for Danielle?"

"Of course!" Ron said flashing his goofy smile. "I wasn't going to let Officer Hubble take her away after seeing the fear in her eyes."

"His parents took me in when Ron explained" Danielle said. "I've been living with them ever since."

"Remind me to thank them when we see them" Danny said scooping his ice cream.

Danielle and Ron both looked at each other. Everyone could feel the tension building when Danny said that.

"Did I say something wrong?" Danny asked worried.

"No it's just…" Danielle said.

"My parents are dead. They died in a car accident a few days ago" Ron finished looking down and stuffing his mouth with his ice cream.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know" Danny said feeling guilty.

Ron was about to tell Danny it was okay when he heard the Kimmunicator ringtone...

* * *

**Author Note: Thanks again for your following, Favorite, and reviewing this story guys! Tell me what you thought about the update! I always love hearing from you guys!**

**till the next sitch-KPFAN OUT!**


End file.
